CaptainLeo's Transformers
by captainleo
Summary: Parody of the 2007 movie. When Ron Stoppable buys an old Camaro, he has no idea that he will be a part of a war that ravaged the entire galaxy! Now he must help Xiromus Prime and the Maximals to stop the evil Megatron and his Decepticons and save Earth!
1. The Cast

**Captainleo's Transformers**

**Cast Of Characters**

**Humans: **

Ron Stoppable(Kim Possible) as Sam Witwicky

Kim possible (Kim Possible) as Mikaela Banes

Captainleo (That's Me)

AlyssaLioness94

Erinbubble92

Hunter (Road Rovers) as Captain Lennox

Exile (Road Rovers) as Technical Sergeant Robert Epps

Starlight: (Road Rovers) Hunter's Mum

Joe Quimby _**(From The Simpsons)**_ as John Keller, the Secretary of Defense

Sawyer Cat (Cats don't Dance) as Maggie Madsen

Danny Cat (Cats don't Dance) as Glen Whitmann

Mirage (Aladdin) as Agent Simmons

Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons)as Tom Banachek

**Maximals:**

Xiro (Noah's Ark) as Optimus Prime

Kairel (Noah's Ark) as Bumblebee

Dagnino (Noah's Ark) as Jazz (Alyssa Don't Hate Me That I'm Adding one of your Grudges Please)

Coco (Noah's Ark) as Ironhide

Cachito (Noah's Ark) as Ratchet

Wolfgang (Noah's Ark) as K9

Panthy (Noah's Ark) as Pantha

Patricio (Noah's Ark) as Superion Silverbolt

Bruma (Noah's Ark) as LeoanaBreaker

**Decepticons:**

Megatron

Starscream

Barricade

Brawl

Bonecrusher

Blackout

Frenzy **(AKA The annoying pain-in-the-butt minicon)**

Scorponok

Bltzwing

Lugnut

Leo: If you guys are ready, go to the next chapter!


	2. 2 An Unknown Planet

_**Captainleo Studios Presents**_

_**In Association with Hasbro**_

We now hear a voice speaking.

"_Before time began, there was the Cube." _The voice said. We now see a gigantic metal cube floating through the space. It is obviously the cube the voice was talking about. _"We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time we live in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seem lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called…"_ We now see the Cube making its way to a familiar planet. _"…Earth."_

_**Captainleo's Transformers**_

"But we were already too late." The voice finished and we soon fade out after that.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Leo: How's that for the prologue? I know this chapter is nothing much but our story will really begin in the next chapter! So stay tuned for the next chapter and read and review!


	3. 3 An unexpected attack

_**Chapter 1: An unexpected attack**_

We now see two military air troop carriers flying through the desert somewhere in Qatar. Inside one of the troop carrier were six commandos. The first commando was a Human-like Golden retriever in Light-bule And dark-blue Armour his name was Hunter Leader of the group.

The second commando was Human-like Huskey From Siberia. His name was Technical Sergeant Exile.

The third commando was a Human-like a Doberman from Germany His name was Sergeant Blitz.

The fourth commando was a Human-like Collie From the United Kingdom. Her name was Colleen.

The fifth commando was a Giant Human-like Sheepdog from Switzerland His name was Shag.

The last commando was Human-like Rottweiler, who was restrained in a strait jacket and mask His name was Muzzle. Currently, the commandos are having a conversation with each other.

"Oh God, five months of this. I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A tall glass of peppermint milkshake." Blitz said with a grin. He can imagine the taste of his peppermint milkshake already.

"Blitz, you've been talking about peppermint milkshakes for the last two weeks. I'm never going to your mama's house, Blitz. I promise." Exile snapped in disgust.

"But Exile, peppermint milkshakes is known to Be Very Tasty."

"I understand." Exile replied. So Blitz started talking about peppermint milkshakes. He always does that just because it's a part of his heritage.

Exile rolled his eyes in annoyance as he mocked Jake. Then he said to Exile. "Dude, Don't be a weird boy

"Yeah Blitz, Exile's right." Hunter said as he joins in. "I mean, how many times do we have to tell ya, we don't speak Chinese. I told you that."

"But I thought Exile here is an Asian." Blitz said.

"Yeah, but I speak Russian, not German." Exile said.

"Why you got to ruin it for me? That's my heritage." Blitz said and he soon starts talking about bitting tooshies & peppermint milkshakes to the commandos again.

"Go with the peppermint milkshakes. Whatever." Hunter groaned in annoyance as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey you guys remember weekends? Huh?" Colleen said with a smirk as Hunter, Biltz, Exile and the other commandos turned to her. "The Sox at Fenway. hotdogs and fresh beer?"

"Perfect day." Hunter replied with a grin.

"What about you Captain? You got a perfect day?" Biltz asked as he turns to Hunter.

"Nah, I just can't wait to see mt mum for the first time in years." Hunter said.

"Awww…." The other commandos including Colleen, Biltz and Exile said.

"Bings back the time that colleen thought you had a new girlfriend." Biltz laughed.

"That's too…" Exile tired to say until Hunter interrupts him and the others.

"Shut up!" Hunter laughed.

Soon the air carriers landed on the runway of a military base. Once the air carriers landed on the runway safe and sound, Hunter and his team came out from their air carrier as they carried their weapons, equipment and bags and head towards the base.

In the base, many soldiers and commandos are relaxing and doing their stuff in a corner near the base. Some were playing basketball in a court while some were relaxing in small pools. A truck that has Hunter and his team in it then arrives at the base and once the truck stops, Hunter and his team alighted from the vehicle. Two soldiers named Carl the Cockroach Wizard and Yuck the Rabbit while playing basketball in the court.

"Watch this crossover, Yuck. Like Jordan in his prime, pushing through the front line." Carl said as he bounces his basketball and quickly passes Yuck. Yuck then tries to go after Carl.

Meanwhile at a shower area, a fat man named Coop (From Megas XLR) enters the area and pushes aside two soldiers named Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. "Step aside, ladies." Coop said as he pushes them away and gets all the shower for himself.

"Aw man!" Edward whined.

"What?" Alphonse added.

"Hunter!" A boy yelled as he runs over to Hunter. The boy was bald and wears red and orange robes and has light blue arrow tattoos on his body. His name was Hunter. Hunter turns his face to Aang and smiles.

"Hey Aang! What are you doing?" Hunter asked. Aang then hands Hunter over a bottle of water.

"Water?" Aang asked.

"Thanks." Hunter said with a grin. Then he stands up and took Aang's hand. "Are you gonna help me with the gear?" Aang nodded in agreement. Yeah, it was like any other ordinary day at the military base.

Meanwhile, unknown to Hunter and the other soldiers at the base, a black MH-53M Pave Low IV Helicopter was making it's way to the military base.

At the military base's communications building, a boy named Kevin (From Ed, Edd and Eddy) detected the helicopter in his radar and called, "Colonel Jameson, we have an inbound unidentified infiltrator, 10 miles out."

An officer named Jonah Jameson (From Spiderman) walked over to Kevin and looks at his radar. Jonah then frowns and took his headset and tries to communicate to the helicopter. "Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted US military airspace. Squawk ident and proceed east out of the area." However, the helicopter seems to ignore Jonah's message and continues flying it's way to the base.

Jonah then speaks into his headset again, "Raptors one and two, snap to heading two-five-zero to intercept. Bogie is in the weeds ten miles out, not squawking."

Soon, two Raptor jet planes flew off from the runway and into the sky. As they do, Jonah speaks into his headset again, "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT airbase." Then he warned, "If you do not comply, we will use deadly force."

The two Raptor jet planes then flew near the helicopter. "Copy the bogie. Tail 4500 X-Ray." One of the pilots said as he notes the initials and numbers on the back on the helicopter.

Back at the communications building, Kevin took out a report and said to Jonah as he hands the report to him, "Sir, says here 4500 X was shot down in the Fire Nation three months ago."

"That's impossible. That's got to be a mistake. Check again, then recheck." Jonah said in disbelief.

"I did, sir. A friend of mine was on that chopper." Kevin said.

Jonah soon knew that the helicopter must be an enemy aircraft and he speaks into his headset again. "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT airbase." The mysterious helicopter then follows the two Raptor jet planes.

"Radar, where's the inbound?" Jonah asked as he walks over to the front of the building so he could see the runway.

"Bogie's five miles out, sir." A soldier named Renji Abarai said to Jonah. What the soldiers didn't know was that it will soon be a big mistake escorting the helicopter to their base.

Meanwhile, Hunter enters a building and asks a soldier as he walks by. "My mother on?" Hunter asked the soldier.

"Yes, Captain." The soldier said as he walks away. Hunter smiles as he walks over to a computer.

"Hi Mum!" Hunter laughed as he sees a female Golden Retriver on the screen. Her Name was Starlight, Hunter's Mum

Hi hunter who are you doing

As hunter was talking to his mum,Collen could only smile.

Meanwhile, the mysterious helicopter arrived at the base. Jonah was watching the helicopter with his binoculars. He looks at the numbers and initials on the back of the helicopter as the helicopter passes by. "4500 X, something's not right." Jonah said as he puts down his binoculars. Soon, the helicopter landed on the runway. As the helicopter landed, five armoured jeeps drive over to the helicopter.

At the building, something really strange happen to Kevin's and the others' radars. "Whoa whoa whoa, radar's jammed." Kevin said. It's true, when the helicopter immediately lands on the runay, the radars just jammed immediately. That is really weird.

"It's coming from the chopper." Kevin said as he picks up his phone but soon, another weird thing happened, the lights went out as well!

"Hunter?" Starlight asked puzzled. The computer that Hunter was using to communicate with his mum starts to fade.

"Mum?" Danny asked. He adjusts up the computer camera, hoping to fix the glitch. But it didn't. Hunter then quickly said to the computer, "Hey mum, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon." After Hunter finished, the computer finally jams. Hunter pauses a bit then walks out. What the hell is going on?

Many soldiers then immediately run over to the runway. "To the right. Go to the right." A soldier yelled.

"Check fire." Another one yelled. The soldiers finally arrived at the runway and they immediately draw out their rifles when they stood in front of the helicopter. Jonah then speaks into the headset, hoping the helicopter will finally obey him.

"MH-53 pilot, power down now." Jonah ordered sternly. Inside the helicopter, there was a pilot inside alright but as we took a closer look, the pilot fidgets. It seems the pilot was actually some sort of holographic figure. "Have your crew step out or we will kill you."

The helicopter then finally powers down and the propellers of the helicopter stopped. Then something weird happens. The top propeller of the helicopter adjusts itself and the propellers close up together. The soldiers looked at the helicopter strangely. Since when do helicopters do that?

The soldiers watched as the helicopter starts to transform itself. "Hold your fire! Stand by to engage!" Another soldier yelled. When the helicopter didn't stop transforming, the soldiers fired at the helicopter with their weapons but it wasn't effective enough.

Jonah watched the helicopter transform from the building in shock and disbelief. He can't believe what's going on right now. "My God." Jonah gasped in shock.

The helicopter now finishes transforming and the helicopter has now transform into a giant Cyborg His name was Blackout. Blackout then took out his cannons and starts firing at the soldiers. The soldier started running away from Blackout in fright and panic. Blackout starts firing at the jeeps and soldiers as the soldiers run away. After that, he created a force field on the ground which wipes out everything in it's path and in the process, it shattered the glass windows of the communications building, making Jonah and the other officers next to him yelped and back away.

Hunter yelps as he watches what's going on at the base. The base is under attack!

Exile runs away as fast as he can as he yelled in shock, "They bombed the antenna farm! The base She's under attack!" All the soldiers in the base started evacuating and escape the base as Blackout does more destruction to their base. One blast literally explodes two jeeps. Hunter, his team of commandos and Aang quickly run away after they found out what's happening. Blackout creates two more force fields, wiping almost all the vehicles in the base.

Later at the communications building, Kevin and the other officers yelped in alarm when they saw Blackout ripping out the ceiling of the building. After Blackout rips off the ceiling, he grabs the main computer power and the wires of the computer power attaches to his hand.

"Go! Move! Get the hell out of here!" Jonah yelled as he escorts the evacuating officers. He soon watches what Blackout was doing now. He turns his face to a computer which is randomly showing military files and images. He now knows what Blackout is trying to do. He's getting their files!. "It's going after the files!" Jonah rushes over to the computer and tries to shut it down. But nothing's working. Then he yelled at Kevin. "Cut the hard lines!"

"I need a key! It's locked!" Kevin yelled as he struggles to push down the power switch. Jonah quickly spotted a fire axe and grabs it and quickly runs over to Kevin.

"Move!" Jonah yelled as he pushes Kevin away. He then aims his fire axe on the wires that are connected to the switch. He starts chopping the wires and the computers in the building finally jammed before Blackout could steal more of their files.

Hunter, his team and Aang quickly hide behind some tanks so Blackout can't spot them as they escape. "Come here! Hurry!" Hunter yelled as he took Aang's hand. They all ducked as another explosion occurred.

Soon, two tanks flipped over and they both landed on the other tanks in the base. Blackout then arrived at the tank area where Hunter and his group are at now.

"Stay here!" Hunter said to Aang as Aang and his team hide behind him and a tank. Biltz & Exile however were unfortunate. They fell to the ground when Blackout landed right behind them. Biltz let out a girly Scream while Exlie gasps and breaths heavily as he stares at Blackout in shock and awe. Blackout look down and saw Exlie. Exlie took out a military camera and takes a picture of Blackout. Blackout started scanning him as Exlie does that. Once he's done scanning him, he ejects a camera from his chest and took a picture of him.

"What the heck?!" Exlie said as he finally gets up and runs away and ran over to Danny and the others. Shag aims his rocket launcher at Blackout and fires a rocket at him. The rocket successfully hits Blackout's chest but still wasn't effective enough. After the smoke is cleared, Blackout managed to take a look at Hunter's team.

Once Exlie went over to his comrades, Hunter and Shag grabbed Exlie and Blitz as Hunter yelled, "Exlie, let's get the hell outta here!" Hunter and his team soon managed to the base in time.

Blackout was still angry about what Hunter and his team did to him so he decided to send someone out to go after them. He then opens his back and a Robotic scorpion came out. That was Scorponok. After Scorponok came out, he immediately digs himself into the sandy ground and treks after Hunter and his team.

After Scorponok left, Blackout continues to destroy more vehicles in the base. He continues doing so until he creates another force field and the screen fades out after that.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Hunter: Not bad for the first chapter huh? Why did Blackout attacked the base and what was he actually looking for? Stay tuned to find out but in the next chapter, we'll meet the characters who will play the roles of Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes!

Leo: Read and review!


	4. 4 Ron’s new car

_**Chapter 2: Ron's new car**_

The next day, we now see a school somewhere in America. And at a classroom, a show-and-tell was about to begin.

"Okay, Mr. Stoppable, you're up." A teacher named Mr. Barkin (From Kim possible) called as a boy came up to the front of the class. The boy was a 18 year old boy with Blonde hair and wears an black shirt under a dark red sholder leved t-shirt, and Lighty Dark Brown pants. His name was Ron Stoppable. Ron took out his backpack and puts all the stuff (and junk) in his bag onto a table.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." Ron said as the class watches him. Among the class was a 18 year old girl with long orangey red hair and wears a short-sleeve light green t-shirt, black pants and whitey-grey shoes. Her name was Kim Possible and close to her was an 18 year old boy with a shirt with the lion king musical logo and wearing black jeans his name was Captainleo or leo by his friend Alyssalioness94 who was stting by him. Ron has always has a crush on Kim since they were both first graders and always wishes to impress her to go out with him but always to no avail. Next to Kim was her boyfriend (but maybe not for long), Shere Khan.

"Watch." Shere Khan whispered to Kim as he took out a rubber band and aims at Ron. Once Ron finishes taking out all of his stuff, Shere Khan shoots the rubber band at Ron's face, making the class laugh.

"Who did that?!" Mr. Barkin scolded as he stood up. The class then went into silence as he stood up. Then Mr. Barkin added, "People! Responsibility." After Mr. Barkin sits back down on his chair, he signals Ron to start his presentation.

"Okay." Ron said confidently to the class. "So for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Jebediah Stoppable. He's a very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle," Ron then took out an old map of the Arctic Circle and shows it to the class. "…which is a big deal."

_Flashback:_

_We now see the Arctic Circle itself as Ron's voice continues offscreen._

"_In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf." Ron's voice said._

_We now see an old and large ship being stuck on an ice shelf. "Move faster, men! Move! Chop! Heave!" A voice yelled. The voice came from a man with long brown hair, a brown moustache and wears a pair of glasses, a brown hat, brown shirt and brown pants. His name was Captain Jebediah Stoppable, Ron's great-great grandfather and ancestor. He and his men are currently stuck on the ice shelf and Jebediah is ordering his men to push his ship until the ship is back on the water._

"_The ice is freezing faster than it's melting! Chop faster! Heave, men!" One of Jebediah's men yelled as the sailors kept digging the ice._

"_Heave! No Sacrifice, no victory! We'll get to the Arctic Circle, lads!" Jebediah yelled. _

_End of the Flashback_

"So that's the story, right?" Ron asked as he folds his map back. Then he moves to the table and shows the class his stuff that were once belongs to Jebediah. "And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen." He said as he holds up a quadrant.

The class laughs at this, making Mr. Barkin holds up a sign that says 'QUIET'. But seriously, Mr. Barkin also thinks that Ron's presentation is so…stupid.

"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale, by the way." Ron said. He now holds up a sextant. "Like the sextant here," The class laughed again, making Mr. Barkin holds up his 'QUIET' sign again. "50 bucks for this, which is a bargain." Kim seems to smile as Ron shows his sextant.

'This guy is so funny.' Kim thought gleefully.

"These are pretty cool." Ron said with a grin as he holds up a pair of glasses with two broken lens. "These are my grandfather's glasses." As the light from the window shines at the glasses, there seem to be sort weird markings on the lens. Then Ron continues, "I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to see me his liver, Ron?" Mr. Barkin asked annoyed. "Mr. Stoppable, this isn't show and sell. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." Mr. Lancer got a point. I don't think Jebediah would be happy about this if Ron sell away his stuff.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund." Ron said. Yup, it's true. Ron is going to buy a new car today and he's gonna have to sell these stuff to get his money back. Ron looks back at class and continued, "You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works too." Mr. Barkin groans at his. "And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."

"Ron!" Mr. Barkin said sternly. He wants Ron to stay on topic.

"Sorry, unfortunately, my great-great grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in psycho ward," Ron said as he holds up a medical report and an old newspaper report. He shows the newspaper report to the class and shows them a picture of Jebediah and some alien markings. "drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered." Ron laughed as he said that. He really thinks what his great-great grandfather said was stupid but he didn't realized that what Jebediah said is true. Suddenly, the class bell rang and the class stand up from their seats and took their bags.

As the class stand up and gets ready to leave, Mr. Barkin yelled, "Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight."

"Here, you want? Here, 50. 40? 30?" Ron asked as one of the students leave but the student ignores him.

"Ron?"

"Yeah. Sorry, sorry." After the class left, Ron walks over to Mr. Lancer's desk and asked, "Okay. Pretty good, right?"

Mr. Barkin thinks about Ron's presentation and said to Ron, "Er…I'd say a solid B minus." Ron couldn't believe what he just heard. Did he heard that right?

"A B minus?" Ron asked in disappointment and anger.

"You were hawking your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom." Mr. Barkin said.

"No, kids enjoy…" Ulrich tries to reason with him. Then Leo told Mr. Barkin, "Look, can you do my friend a favour?"

"What Mr. Leo?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"Can you look out the window for a second? You see my Friend's father?" leo said as Mr. Barkin looked out the window and saw a man wearing glasses with light brown hair and wears a ocean green shirt and tan pants sitting in a green car. His name was Richard Stoppable, Ron's father.

**(Due to the fact that Ron's father and mother were never named in Kim Possible, they will be named Richard Stoppable and Jane Stoppable respectively in this parody.)**

"He's the guy in the green car." Ron said.

"Yeah." Mr. Barkin said.

"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And that man's promise to that boy." Leo said as Mr. Barkin rolls his eyes. There he goes again. "He looked at me in the eye. He said, "Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me 2000 dollars and three As." Okay? I got the 2,000 bucks and I got two As." Now Ron puts his hands together. "Okay? Here's the dram. Your B minus." Ulrich then pull back his hands like it exploded. "Dream gone. Kaput."

Mr. Barkin thought about it. Ron's presentation may be stupid but he does feel sorry for the boy. Leo then asked Mr. Barkin, "Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?"

Ron & Leo then run out of the school happily and runs over to his father. Mr.Barkin finally decided to give Ron an A minus instead. "Yes! Yes, yes!" Ron said in triumph as he puts his bag in his father's car.

Thanks Mr. Stoppable for letting me sleepover while my parents are away, leo said as he got into the car.

Think nothing of it, Richard said then he turn to his son.

"So?" Richard asked his son.

"A minus. It's an A though." Ron said as he got into his dad's car.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Richard said as he took his son's report, trying to get a better look. "Yup, it's an A."

"So I'm good?"

"You're good."

Richard now drives him, his son and his friend to a car shop. "I got a little surprise for you, son." Richard said with a grin.

"What kind of?" Ron asked.

"A little surprise." Richard said as he drives into the car shop. Ron soon found out which car shop his father was going in to. It was a Porsche car shop!

"No, no, no, no, no, Dad!" Ron yelled happily. He smiled widely as he look at the cars. "Aw, you got to be kidding me."

"Yeah I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Richard said as he starts laughing at his joke. Ron's smile dropped in realization. His father's joke wasn't funny. At all.

"You think that's funny?" Ron asked disappointed as Richard leaves the car shop.

"Yeah I think it's funny." Richard laughed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche as your first car?" Richard then drives into a smaller car shop called 'Eddy's'. As they entered the car shop, Ron and Richard are unaware that an old yellow 1978 Chevrolet Camaro car with black stripes was following them. And the weird part is, there is no driver in the car at all.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." Ron said as he shook his head and Richard laughed again.

"Oh come on. It's just a practical joke."

"It's not a funny joke Mr Stoppable Leo said."

Meanwhile at the car shop, a peach-skinned man with three strands of hair and wears a yellow shirt with a red stripe, light blue pants and black shoes came out of his shop. His name was Eddy, the owner of the car shop. "Krusty!" Eddy yelled to a man named Snake Jailbird.

"What?" Snake yelled.

"Get your friend Krusty out of his clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again. He's scaring white folks." Eddy said.

"I'm hot! Makeup's melting. It hurts my eyes." Krusty the clown yelled while holding up a sign that says 'Best Wheel Deals!! Eddy B's'.

After Richard parked his car, he and his son walked over to the car shop. Ron asked angrily, "Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said half a car, not a half a piece of crap, Dad."

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Richard said to his son.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see the movie "40-year-old virgin"?"

"Yeah."

Ron then gestures to an old car. "Okay, that's what this is." Then he gestures the other old car next to it. "And this is a 50-year-old virgin."

"Okay."

"You want me to live that life?" Ron asked his father. Eddy heard and saw what's going on and decided to walk over to them.

"No sacrifice, no victory."

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Stern motto, Dad."

"Right."

"Gentlemen." Eddy smiled as he walks over to Ron and his father. He then shook hands with Richard as he said, "Eddy Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." Eddy laughed at his joke as he continued, "How can I help?"

"Well, my son here, looking to buy his first car." Richard said to Eddy while Ron & Leo continue to look annoyed.

"You come to see me?" Eddy asked Ron.

"we had to." Leo said.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Eddy B, baby. Uncle Eddy B." Eddy said with a grin as he shook hands with Ron & Leo.

"Ron."

"Ron, let me talk to you." Eddy then wraps an arm around Ron as he gestures him and his dad over to a car park and leo follows while all his other cars he selling are at. "Ulrich, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods." Eddy said as he points at his cars. "Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car…" As Eddy explains, the mysterious Chevrolet Camaro parks itself in one of the unoccupied parking lots and park next to a yellow buggy. "…the car'll pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine."

Ron nodded as Eddy continues, "Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them.

"Bullocks,! Leo said eddy turn at him making an annoyed face him and then he turns to Ron. "I tell you, man, he's deaf, you know?" He laughs at another one of his lame jokes again and then he gestures Ron over to his cars and continued as they walked over to the Chevrolet Camaro, "Well over here, every piece of car a man might want or need."

"This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes on it." Ron said in satisfaction as he looks at the Chevrolet Camaro. This car looks good enough to impress Kim.

"Yeah. It got racing…" Eddy said as he looked down at the Chevrolet Camaro and widens his eyes in realization. He has never seen this car in his shop before. "Yo, what the heck is this? I don't know anything about this car." As Eddy continues talking, Ron examines the inside of the car. It looks old but it's still perfect. Ron grins while Eddy yelled, "Snake!"

"What?!" Snake yelled annoyed.

"What is this?! This car! Check it out!" Eddy yelled as Ron opens the door of the car and gets in.

"I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Snake! Find out!"

As Eddy continues yelling, Ron and Leo examine the car some more as Leo said, "Feels good." He then wipes off the dust off the steering wheel on the car and on the steering wheel of the car was some kind of robot head symbol.

"How much?" Richard asked Eddy.

"Well," Eddy said as he turns back to the car. "considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job…"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Ron said.

Eddy looks at Ron and said, "Yeah but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?" Leo asked puzzled. What kind of car paint job is that?

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Eddy said. Then he looks back at Richard and said, "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Richard said as he shook his head.

Eddy looks back at Ron & Leo and said, "dudes, come on. Get out of the car."

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Ron protested.

"Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out of the car." Eddy insisted. Eddy then shows Richard a yellow buggy, a car which is parked next to the Chevrolet Camaro. He said with a grin, "Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut." Ron looks sadly at the Camaro some more before he gets out. He's kinda disappointed that he wouldn't be buying a cool Camaro car like this one.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Richard said in approval. This buggy is definitely worth it.

As Eddy gets into the buggy, Ron annoyingly step out of the Camaro and Leo said, "No, my friend will not want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Buggy cars are stupid! There's no way he can impress Kim with a buggy!

"This is a classic engine right here." Eddy explains as he closes the buggy car door. "I sold a car the other day…" As he continues to explain, Ron closes the door of the Camaro and suddenly, the other side door of the Camaro opens all by itself and damages the side of the buggy car.

"Gee. Holy Cow. You alright?" Richard asked alarmed.

"No no no. No worries. I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out!" Eddy yelled angrily, thinking that there's something wrong with the buggy. He turns his head and yelled, "Hey Snake! Get Krusty here and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" He laughed maniacally as his stupid jokes again.

Suddenly, the radio of the Chevrolet Camaro turns out by itself.

Radio: _**Greater than man…**_

"There's one my favourite, drove all the way from Alabammy." Eddy said with a grin as he points at another old car.

Soon, the volume of the radio of the Camaro went up so loud that it shatters all the glass windows of all the cars in Eddy's shop (Literally!), causing Eddy, Ron, Leo and Richard to yelp and duck in alarm. Later, Eddy stood up and look around in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes, all the cars in his shop are damaged. And for reason, only the Chevrolet Camaro didn't. Eddy then turns to Richard and Ron & Leo and groaned, "Four thousand." Yup, the Chevrolet Camaro is now officially Ron's new car.

Meanwhile in Washington, DC, the capital of America, a briefing was happening at the Pentagon.

In a briefing room at the Pentagon, many officers and professional computer hackers and programmers are waiting patiently for the briefing to begin. A man just arrived at the room. He was a man with brown hair and wears a dark blue suit, dark blue pants, and black shoes. His name was Joe Quimby, secretary of Defense of the United States. After he arrived at the room with an officer named Sarabi, he was greeted by another officer named Erinbubble92 (Erin's OC)**.**

"Erin." Joe said as Erin walks over to him and shook hands with him.

"Hello, Mr. Secretary sir, good to see you." Erin said as she pull her hands away from Joe. Joe then turns and took a look at the people in the room. He spotted three teenagers sitting among them.

One of the teenagers was a human like feamle persian cat with a office's suit Her name was Sawyer cat. Next to her are her friends, Kovu and Naruto.

"They are so young." Joe asked Erin, referring to Sawyer, Kovu and Naruto.

"They're the top subject matter experts from Harvard University, sir." Erin said.

"NSA's recruiting right out of high school these days." Sarabi added.

"Guys, that's the Secretary of Defense." Naruto said to Sawyer and Kovu as he spots Joe.

Rika and Kovu turn their faces to Joe as Kovu said, "I am so underdressed."

Soon, Erin walked up to the podium and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Secretary of Defense." As Erin said that, all the officers, hackers and programmers, including Sawyer, Kovu and Naruto stand up in attention.

Erin walked away, letting Joe walk over to the podium and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, at ease. Please be seated." Everyone obeyed and sit back down on their seats. "My name is Joe Quimby. Obviously, you're wondering why you're here. So these are the facts. At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked. So far as we know, there were no survivors. The objective of the attack was to hack our military network. We're not sure exactly what they're after but we do know that they were cut off during the assault, which lead us to assume that they're going to try it again. Now, no one's taken responsibility for the attack. And the only real lead we have so far…is this sound."

Joe now turns to a computer screen, showing everybody in the room, as a clip of Blackout's voice which some of the officers back at Qatar managed to record during the attack plays on the screen. Everybody including Sawyer, Kovu and Naruto looked at each other puzzled. After the clip finished, Joe turns back to everybody and continues sternly, "That's the signal that hacked our network. NSA's working at full capacity to analyze it and intercept further communications, but we need your help to find out who did this. Now you have all shown considerable ability in the area of signals analysis. We're on a half trigger here, people. The President has dispatched battle groups to the Arabian Gulf and Yellow Sea. This is as real as it's ever gonna get, folks. Now I'm gonna leave you to your officer-in-charge. You'll break up into teams and you'll start your work. Good luck to us all."

After Joe finishes what he has to say, he walks away from the podium and makes his leave. It is now time to get down to business.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Leo: Wow, things are getting interesting. Ron has bought his first car while the government is now trying to find out what the villains are going to do next. More to come so stay tuned.

Ron: And read and review!


	5. 5: Ron’s first impression with Kim

_**Chapter 3: Ron's first impression with Kim**_

Later at Ron's house, Ron got into his room where his pet Eevee pokemon which has a sparkly bell collar around his neck was on his bed. As Ron enters the room, Eevee yelps and lifts up his head. "Alright, Eevee. I got the car. Now I need the girl." Ulrich said as he puts his new car keys on a shelf. He walks over to his desk and checks his computer. He log on to a website called eBay and check his account (Which his eBay username is Ladiesman217). Once he opens his account, he checks the status of his selling of Jebediah's glasses. There were zero bids, which means that nobody still wants to buy Ron's glasses.

"Zero bids." Ron said sadly with a sigh. "Great. Broke." As he stood up from his chair, Eevee barks, meaning that he wants something.

"Come on Eevee, you want your pain pills?" Ron whined as Eevee jumps down from Ron's bed. Yeah, well, you see, Ron's pet Eevee is always very…ill and he needs to take his medication all the time. Ron enters his room bathroom and checks his face on the mirror. He looks at his lips. "No. Premature."

After that, Ron starts practicing his charisma on the mirror.

"Good. What's up? Nothing. You know, just driving my car. Driving my car." Once Ron thinks his speech is okay, he checks his breath and sprays some peppermint spray in his mouth. After that, he walks out of his bathroom and walks over to his desk where Eevee is on. He opens up a can of pills and said to Eevee, "It's like clockwork. Okay, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you piss on my bed, you're sleeping outside tonight, alright?" He then puts a pain pill in Eevee's mouth. "That's it for today. No more. Crackhead." Ron stands up from his chair and he leaves his room.

Outside Ulrich's house, his father was cutting his lawn while a woman was complaining to Richard as he cuts the grass. She was a woman with Short brown hair and wears a Lavender shirt, Glasses, dark lavender Pants and Dark blue shoes. Her name was Jane stoppable, Ron's mother and Richard's wife.

"Richard, this one is uneven." Jane says to Richard as she feels that one of the tiles on their garden pavement doesn't look and feel right.

"Yeah, probably." Richard replied.

"This one is wobbly." Jane said again on another tile. Eevee walks up to his kennel as jane complains.

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon."

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" As jane said that, Ron walks out of the house and walks on Richard's lawn.

"Aw Ron…" Richard groaned as he puts down his tools.

"What? What did I do?" Ron asked puzzled.

"I do not like it when people steps on my grass."

"What foot, there's no footprints." Ron protested as he looks around the grass. Please, people don't leave behind footprints when they walk on grass, right?

"That's why I built my path, why don't you walk on that instead?" Richard said as he points to the pavement.

"It's family grass, Dad." Ron protested in annoyance as he walks onto the pavement.

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand."

"This…I can't do it anymore." Ron whined to his mother as he walks over to her.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"You're putting girl jewellery on a boy pokemon." Ron said, referring to Eevee's bell collar. "He's got enough self-esteem issues as a pokemon, mom."

"That's his bling." Jane joked and laughed. Ron rolls his eyes as he walks over to his new car where leo was waiting inside. God, why is his mother like that? "I want you two boys home at 11 PM!" Jane shouted as Ron gets into his car.

"Alright Mrs stoppable." leo said.

"11 PM!" Richard repeated.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely!" Jane added. Then after Ron starts his car, lots and LOTS of huge smoke comes out from the exhaust pipes of Ron's car as Ron drives off. Jane then said to Richard flatly, "Wow, you are SO cheap."

"Yeah I know. That's his first car. It's supposed to be like that." Richard said as he gets back to his gardening.

Meanwhile in Qatar, Hunter, Aang, Exlie, Blitz, Colleen, Shag, Muzzle, and Yuck continue running through a desert. They may have escape from Blackout's unexpected attack but now they need to call your help and evacuation.

Back at Rover HQ, Starlight and the master were watching Joe Quimby having a speech at the Pentagon live on TV. "At this time, we can't confirm whether there were any survivors." Joe Quimby said on TV.

"Oh my God." Starlight gasped in worry. She hopes her son hunter is alright.

"Our bases worldwide are, as of now, at DEFCON Delta, our highest readiness level." June sits down on her chair as Joe continues, "We are dealing with a weapon system that we have not come across before. But our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women…" the master turns his face from the TV when she heard Starlight crying.

"Don't worry Starlight. Hunter's gonna be okay." The Master said, trying to stop Starlight from crying. he hopes what he said is right.

Meanwhile in Qatar, Hunter and his team decided to stop and have a break on an abandoned tank somewhere in the desert. As they relax, Exile said to Hunter as he hands him his military camera, "I've never seen a weapons system like this. The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton like it's cloaked by some kind of invisible force field."

"That's impossible. There's no such things as invisible force fields except in, like, cartoons, right?" Colleen asked her comrades puzzled.

I don't know." Blitz said.

"What?" Hunter asked Blitz.

"My mama, she had the gift, you know? She saw things. I got the gene, too. And that thing that attacked us? I got a feeling it ain't over."

Blitz doesn't know how right he was as unaware to Hunter and his team, on the other side of the desert, Scorponok was crawling through the sand towards them. He comes out of the sand and uses his long-vision and hearing abilities to see and hear what Hunter and the others are doing.

"How abot you use those magic voodoo powers and get us the hell out of here, huh?" Yuck joked. He thinks that Blitz is talking crazy stuff again.

"When I took that picture, I think it saw me." Exile said. Hunter heard what Exile said. Somehow, he got a bad feeling about what Exile just said. "It just looked right at me." Hunter's other comrades also start to have bad feelings too. Maybe, Blitz was right. It really isn't over.

"Look, whatever. We need to get this thing back to the Pentagon right away. They got to know what we're dealing with here." Hunter said as he puts away Exile's military camera. Scorponok narrows his eyes and grits his sharp teeth as he heard what Hunter said. He and his team are going to tell the Pentagon about his and Blackout's information and he just can't let them do that!

"My radio's fried. I got no communication with aerial." Colleen said.

"Hey, Aang. How far do you live from here." Exile asked Aang.

"Not far. Just up that mountain." Aang said as he points to the direction of his village.

"Do they have a phone?" Hunter asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Alright, let's hit it." Hunter ordered as his team continues their journey. They need to get out of this desert ASAP.

Ron drives his car all the way to a park. With him in the car was Leo his friend Felix. "Dude, are you sure we are even invited to this party?" Felix asked.

"Of course, Felix. It's a lake and it's public property." Ron said annoyed. Once Ron, Leo and Felix arrived at the park, Ron gasps as he sees some familiar figures. There's Kim & Alyssa and with them is Shere Khan and his cool black jeep. "Oh my God. Kim's here. Just don't do anything stupid, alright Felix?"

As Ron, Leo and Felix step out of the car, Ron straigtens up his jacket and asked Leo, "I'm good, right?"

"Yeah, you're good." Odd said.

"Alright." Ron, Leo and Felix then both walked over nervously to Shere Khanwho was playing with a football. He then throws his football to Scar (From The Lion King) as he turns around and said to his other friends, "Hey guys, check it out." He smirked as he sees Ron, Leo, & Felix coming over. Kim and Alyssa walks over to him and Kim wraps her arms around him.

"Hey bro. That car. It's nice." Scar said to Ron. Man, to Shere Khan, Ron's car looks so junky. As Shere Khan walks over, Leo climbs up a tree as Shere Khan looks at Ron who looked back at him nervously, "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're to climb this tree." Ron said stupidly.

Shere Khan arches an eyebrow as he looks at Leo and said, "I see that. It looks fun."

"Yeah."

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Ron widens his eyes in shock when Shere Khan said that. He remembered that day so well.

_Flashback:_

_A group of huge footballers knocked down Ron hard on the ground. After the footballers left, a coach named Lion-o walked over and grabs Ron up by the chest as he said, "Let's go call your mom."_

"Oh no no no, that…no." Ron protested. "That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh yeah?" Shere Khan asked.

"Yeah."

"What is it about? Sucking at sports?" Shere Khan laughed.

Ron laughed too as he said, "No no no, it's about the link between brain damage and football." Shere Khan's smile dropped when he heard that. "No, it's a good book. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." Kim tries her best not to laughed at Ron's comment while standing behind Shere Khan.

"That's funny." Shere Khan said ticked off as he slowly walks over to Ron, Nobody insults his favourite sport like that.

"Okay, okay." Kim said as she walks in front of Shere Khan and stops him. "You know what? Just stop." As Kim walks away, Shere Khan decided to obey Kim and turns to his friends.

"Hey guys, I know of a party. Let's move out." Shere Khan said as he walks away.

Ron frowns as he looks at Leo and said to him, "Get out of the tree right now."

"But…" Leo tried to say.

"Just get out. Please." Ron repeated angrily. Leo obeyed and dismounts from the tree and landed on the ground. "What were you doing?"

"Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching." Leo said.

"You're making me look like an idiot." Ron scolded as he walks away and Leo follows him. "We both looked like idiots just now." So much for his first impression, there's no way he can impress Kim.

Meanwhile, Kim and Alyssa walk over to Shere Khan's jeep. "Hey, how about you let me drive?" Yumi asked Shere Khan with a smile.

"Oh no, Yumi. This is not a toy. These 22s, I don't want you grinding them. No." Shere Khan explained. Then he teased Kim by saying, "Why doesn't my little bunny just hop in the back seat?"

Kim frowns and said, "God, I can't even tell you how much I'm not your little bunny." She & Alyssa then angrily walks over from Shere Khan while taking her handbag and to the pavement. Her relationship with Shere Khan is so over. Shere Khan watches Kim walks away.

"Okay. You'll call me." Shere Khan said.

As Leo gets into Ron's car, Ron saw Kim walking away on the pavement and Shere Khan's not with her. This could be his chance. Suddenly, the radio of Ron's car turns on by itself again as it plays a love song.

Male Singer: _**Who's gonna drive you home**_

_**Tonight?**_

"Yo, Ron. What's wrong with your car?" Leo asked.

"I'm gonna drive her tonight." Ron said.

"What?" Leo said as he looks at Kim. "She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." After what William did, there's no way he's gonna let Ron help his girlfriend.

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, alright?" Ron said.

"Alright, just put her in the back, I'll be quiet."

"Did you say put her on the back?" Ron asked angrily.

"I called shotgun."

"I'm not putting her in the back, You got to get out of my car." Ron then walks over to his car and urges Leo to get out.

"That's a party foul." Leo protested.

"What rules?" Ron asked as he opens the door and gets in.

"Bros before hos."

"Leo, I'm begging you to get in the Back of my car, Okay?"

Leo couldn't believe what Ron is asking him to do. "You…Now Ron we're best friends you can't do this to me!" He protested.

"You got to get out of my car now." Ron said. Leo then obeyed and got out of the font and into the back. As Ron drives over to Kim and Alyssa, the song from the radio continues to play.

_**Who's gonna come around?**_

When Ron was next to Kim, Ron called out from his car window, "Kim! It's Ron" Kim looks at Ron for a while and continues walking. "Stern. I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. You sure? So listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home?" Kim looks at Ron confused. The boy wants to ride her home? She's not a horse! leo told Ron and he realizes his mistake and corrected, "No no no, I mean, give you a ride a home in my car…to your house." Kim thought about it. At least Ron isn't like Shere Kahn who always wants her to sit in the back. So she and Alyssa decided to ride in Ron's car then.

"There you go." Ron said as he opens the other side door, letting Kim & Alyssa in. After that, Ron starts the car and drives away.

Kim looked through the window as Ron asked, "So…" Ron then pauses, doesn't know what to say to Kim.

"I can't believe I'm here right now." Kim groaned sadly.

"What?" Ron asked. Uh-oh, looks like Kim doesn't wants to be with him, especially in his junky car. "Look, if you don't feel comfortable in my car then…"

"What?! No no no. I wasn't talking about here with you, I was talking about, like, in this situation, this same situation that I'm always in." Kim assured with a smile.

"Oh I see." Ron sighed in relief. So far so good.

"Because I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs, nice hair and really big arms." Kim said.

"Hey, don't worry, you aren't the only one. Crazy girls like Clover from Totally Spies and Jenny XJ9 from My Life as a Teenage Robot also have weakness for hot guys, you know. Because of that, they still couldn't find the perfect boyfriends for them." Ron joked. Kim laughed at his joke. Then Ron said, "Well, there's a couple new additions in the car." Then he points to the back of his car. "Like, I just put in that light there." Then he points to a small disco ball that is hanging on the rear mirror of the car. "And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball."

"Ooookaaay." Kim shrugs.

"Yeah."

There was now an awkward silence between them. Until Kim broke the silence and asked, "Are you new to school this year? It's your first year here?"

"Oh no no. We have been in the same school since first grade." Leo said with a grin.

"Really?" Alyssa asked in amusement. Wow, she & Kim really didn't know Ron & Leo were their schoolmates since they were first graders!

"Yeah. Yeah, a long time." Leo laughed.

"Do we attend any classes together?" Kim asked, wanting to know more about him.

"Yeah."

There was now an awkward silence between them. Until Yumi broke the silence and asked, "Are you new to school this year? It's your first year here?"

"Oh no no. We have been in the same school since first grade." Ulrich said with a grin.

"Really?" Yumi asked in amusement. Wow, she really didn't know Ulrich was her schoolmate since they were first graders!

"Yeah. Yeah, a long time." Ulrich laughed.

"Do we attend any classes together?" Yumi asked, wanting to know more about him.

"Yeah."

"Really? Which?"

"History, Language Arts, Math and Science."

"Ron?"

"Yes, Ron. That's my name."

"Ron Stoopable."

"No. Stoppable." Ron corrected alyssa.

""God, you know what, I'm so sorry, I…" alyssa apologised for not knowing Ron earlier.

"No. It's okay."

"I just didn't recognize you."

"Yeah well, I mean that's understandable."

"Hey yeah, that would be awesome."

Then all of the sudden, something strange happens to Ron's car. The car itself turns the car keys, causing Ron's car to slow down. Ron notices this. "Oh no, no, no, no. Come on."

"Do you always say 'no no no' when something goes wrong?" Alyssa asked.

"We don't Know what's up with it too Leo said. Then the car turns on the radio by itself again. Ron gets back to the car and said, "Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car." Ron and Kim, leo & Alyssa then both looked out the front window and waited inside and watch as the car drives itself to a nearby hill where the sun is about to set down and the radio plays a song as it drives.

Male Singer: _**When I get that feeling**_

_**I want sexual healing**_

"This radio is, like, you know…it's an old radio, too, so…"Ron said, still trying to assure Kim that everything is going to be alright with his car.

_**Sexual Healing**_

Kim, Leo & alyssa look shocked as they hear the words 'Sexual healing', thinking that the song is trying to tell Kim to do that on him. "Look, this isn't something that I you know…" He then tries to turn the radio off, not wanting to hear another word from the song, but the radio switch won't budge. "I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you." Then, seemingly like that the car understands Ron, it switches to another channel which plays another love song.

Male Singer: _**I feel good**_

"Just pop the hood." Kim said as she gets out of the car.

"Stupid. Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Ron said as he taps his radio hard several times as Kim walks over to the front of Ron's car. Kim then opens the hood of the car and sees the engine. She looks amazed as she sees that the engine of the car looks big and futuristic like it must be a new type of engine.

"Whoa, nice headers." Kim said impressed. "You've got a high-rise double-pump carburettor. That's pretty impressive, Ron."

Ron looks at his engine and asked, "Double-pump?"

"It's squirts the fuel in so you can go faster."

"Oh." Ron said. While Kim is examining the engine, Ron looks at Kim's body. That sure is one hot body. "I like it to go faster."

"And it looks like your distributor cap's a little loose." Yumi then bends over so that she can adjusts the engine.

"Yeah? How'd you know that?" Ron asked.

Kim turns to Ron and explained, "My dad Wallace,(From Wallace & Gromit) he was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together."

"That's weird, I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical." Ron said as he turns his head away from Kim and said secretly, "Oh God. She's hot."

"Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know more about cars then they do. Especially not Shere Khan. He hates it."

"Yeah no, I'm cool with, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it actually." Ron said as he turns back to her. Kim grins. Ron isn't a jerk like Shere Khan.

"Okay. Leo you want to fire it up for me?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. No problem."

"I noticed that you always like to say 'Yeah' too."

Ron said as he gets back into his car.

"Anyways, thanks."

"You know I was thinking, you know, if Shere Khan's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?" Ron asked as he turns his car keys, starting the car.

Kim sighs heavily. The truth is, she never had real friends in her life and she always never find that right boyfriend for her. She doesn't really want to talk about it to Ron. She then said to him, "You know what? I'm just gonna walk." She then walks away and gets her handbag from Ron's car. "Good luck with your car." She then walks off.

"Alright. Walking's healthy, right?" Ron said. He enters his car and puts his head on the steering wheel in disbelief. "Oh God, no no no no no no no." He can't believe this! His one chance to get Kim and thanks to his car, that chance is about to be ruined. "Come on please. Work on me, please." He starts the car, hoping to get his car working this time. "Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on, please, please, please." Then suddenly, all of the sudden, the car turns on itself again and the radio starts playing yet another love song.

Male Singer: _**Baby come back**_

_**Any kind of fool could see**_

When the car starts itself again, Ron quickly gets out of the car and closes the hood, he yells out to Kim who was about to leave, "Hey!" Ron quickly gets into his car before she leaves.

_**There was something**_

_**In everything about you**_

Ron turns his car around and drives over to Yumi.

_**Baby come back**_

_**You can blame it all on me**_

Yumi grins, glad that Ron got his car working again, as Ron parks next to her. "Wait a second! Please." Ron begged.

_**I was wrong**_

_**And I just can't live without you**_

Later that night, Ron, Leo Kim & Alyssa arrive at Kim's house. Ron then stops next to the entrance of Kim's house. "There it is." Ron said.

"I had fun. So you know, thanks for listening." Kim said with a smile.

"Oh yeah." Ron said with a nod.

"You…you think I'm shallow?" Kim asked in concern.

"What? No, of course not. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye…with you." Ron said.

"Okay." Kim nods with a smile.

"Yup. That's right." Ron smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you at school." Kim said.

"Alright." Ron said. Kim gets out of the car and walks up to her house door. Ron turns his head away and said to himself, "That's stupid. That was a stupid line. "There's more than meets the eye with you." So stupid. I can't believe the author of this story made me said that." Ron then saw Kim waving him goodbye before she gets into the house. Ron saw this and smiles a bit Leo gave him a thumbs up. "Oh God. Oh my God, I love my car."

Yup, looks like Ron doesn't hate his new junky Camaro car that much anymore.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Leo: Do you guys enjoy that?

Ron and Kim: We sure did.

Leo: alright so, in the next chapter, our villains strike again and this time on Air Force One!

Hunter: Air Force One? The plane which the US President rides on?

Leo: Yup. And what are our villains trying to get from the plane? Stay tuned folks and remember….

Hunter, Ron and Yumi: Read and review!


End file.
